


Butterbeer Goggles

by lady_illiya



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry sees Edric flirting with Arya and suddenly sees her turn from an annoying little sister figure to the woman she's grown into. A Hogwarts AU for queenargelladurrendon on tumblr for the exchange because they did such a great job organizing it and deserve all the fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gendry's POV

**Author's Note:**

> So I slimmed the age gap so it would be more appropriate for school and all, Gendry, Robb and Jon are only 2 years older than Arya in this.

When Gendry first saw Arya Stark she was in line with all the first years entering the great hall. He knew of her before that, Jon, Robb and Theon had all mentioned her at various times before, but he wasn't able to put a face to the name until she passed by and waved at her older brothers sitting next to him at the Gryffindor table. She, like all the first years, were looking around excitingly at the hall, she was talking animatedly to a chubby boy, who looked a little surprised to have her attention, as she pointed toward the ceiling.

 

He watched the sorting with a combination of interest and impatience like every year as while he was interesting in who would be joining his house, he also really wanted the feast to start. He noticed that Arya's new friend was sorted into Hufflepuff and watched as he ambled over to their table before he turned his attention back. By the time Arya's name was called there were only a handful of kids left, she hopped up to the stool and shot a grin in his direction, aimed at her brothers, no doubt, and the sorting hat yelled 'GRYFFINDOR' before McGonagall even let go of the hat.

 

She bounded off and headed over to their table, shoving in on the bench across from them and leaning over to watch as the sorting finished. Once the food appeared she dug in the same way Jon did, and Gendry couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as they both reached for the shepherd’s pie at the same time.

 

Jon, Robb and he were third years, and while they didn't have any classes with Arya, she certainly made up for it by hanging out with them in the common room and during meals. She didn't seem to get along with many of the first year Gryffindor girls or boys and for awhile he had thought she didn't have any friends until she mentioned studying with 'Hot Pie', a Hufflepuff who shared half of her classes. She didn't seem to mind her small social group, unlike her Ravenclaw sister, who had friends and admirers around her constantly. She and Jon were obviously very close and she quickly accepted Gendry into the fold as if she had known him for years. Two years passed in this fashion, with Arya becoming a part of their little group except for when she went to hang out with Hot Pie, and he almost felt like one of her older brothers with the familiarity shown between them.

 

Upon his return to Hogwarts for his fifth year he found himself spending a lot more time with Arya and Hot Pie, who were now third years. It was pretty similar to the year before at the beginning, but then Jon started dating Ygritte and spent much more time snogging her than hanging out with Gendry. While he and Robb got along fine, he was mainly friends with Jon, and Robb spent most of his free time hanging outside the common room with his best friend Theon, who was a Slytherin. This was also the year Arya tried out for the Quidditch team, and made it as their new seeker; she was unsurprisingly good, given both her older brothers were on the team, and her small form made her incredibly fast on the broom. So he found himself, for the first time, spending a lot of time with Arya without her brothers around, they were all together at practice of course, but now Arya dragged him along when she went to hang out with Hot Pie in the courtyard or library.

 

He found that she acted a bit differently around him when her brothers weren't there, and he thought it odd how he would catch her staring at him sometimes. Whenever he called her out on it she would simply say his face looked constipated from thinking too hard and would look away, her face flush from being out in the sun too long.

 

He didn't really think anything of the way she acted because he didn't know any better, people acted differently around their family all the time so maybe he was seeing just Arya instead of Arya _Stark_. He had grown so close to Arya that he couldn’t understand why, when the next year rolled around, he suddenly barely saw her around. Jon and Ygritte were on one of their numerous breaks so he didn’t realize he had barely talked to her because he was spending so much time listening to Jon moan about how little he knew about women.

 

Once he realized he hadn’t seen her around, he tried to seek her out only to come to the conclusion that she had to be avoiding him. She was never in the common room, she must be eating at different times as he never saw her at meals. He thought he spotted her once in the hallway between classes but when he called her name she ducked into a hidden passage behind a tapestry. He finally tracked her down when she was sitting out by the lake, when she saw him approach she glanced around quickly, and seeing no escape looked annoyed, likely at herself.

 

When he reached her she was packing up her bag, shoving her notes in besides her books. She stood up and attempted to shove past him but he grabbed her arm and held her in place.

 

"Hey, what's the deal? Why are you avoiding me?" He questioned, looking at her face, trying to meet her eyes.

 

She scowled up to him, wrenching her arm from his grip. "Why do you even care? Don't you have better things to do than hang around a _little girl_ like me?" She spat the words 'little girl' out like they were venom.

 

"What? Of course I care, you're my friend." He defended, confused as to where this was coming from.

 

Instead of reassuring her his words seemed to do the opposite, causing an angry blush to bloom across her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she almost snarled her next words, "Oh don't bother, you're just like Jon, second you have someone pretty to suck face with you miss anything around you."

 

"What?!" He spluttered, "I don't-what?" Arya was not impressed with his attempts to figure out what she was talking about. She turned on her heal and started stomping back towards the castle, he called out "Arya!" to try one last time to get her attention.

 

She looked back and threw him a dirty look while yelling over her shoulder, "Ring all the bells you want Gendry! I don't care."

 

He stared in confusion at the spot she just vacated, he had no idea what she was talking about. Girls were so weird sometimes.

 

Unfortunately, after this most of his interactions with Arya were rather frosty, she tolerated him during practice, and ignored him in any other setting. At least she was no longer avoiding him, she even sat with him and her brothers at meals again, but always managed to sit furthest away from him, only talking to Jon or Robb. He thought Jon would have mentioned something, had he noticed, but he was back on with Ygritte so he was, of course, oblivious to everything around him.

 

Over time it softened into plain indifference, and while Gendry still cared for her, he didn't want to push it if she didn't want to be friends with him anymore. By the time his seventh year rolled around he didn't think much of Arya Stark at all, until he saw her for the first time that year.

 

The seventh years decided to throw a combo house party in the room of requirement to welcome in the new year. Robb and Theon had it all planned out, they even snuck to Hogsmeade to get Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. The party was in full swing, with several fifth and sixth years joining in, he was a couple whiskey's deep when he noticed one fifth year in particular.

 

It's possible that the alcohol he consumed had a greater influence then he thought because his first thought when he saw Arya Stark was not a thought at all, just shock and awe at how much she had changed since he last saw her. She was just, beautiful, there were no other words, he hadn't seen her since four months prior, and even then only from far away. She had grown into her features, her face no longer seemed too long, she was still small in stature, but the tight t-shirt she wore revealed two small, but defined, breasts. Her hair too had grown, instead of the pixie cut she wore the first several years of school, her hair reached almost to her shoulders, and he watched as it flipped over her shoulder, her hand running through it. He stared, transfixed, at her long neck as she tilted her head back in laughter. He smiled in response to her expression before he turned to see what she was laughing at.

 

Beside her was another fifth year, Edric Dayne, from Ravenclaw. As he watched, Dayne reached out and placed his hand on her arm, and he saw red. Before he could stop himself and just think through what was happening he was charging through the room like a bull, determined to get to them. They both only had seconds to look at him in shock before he was dragging Arya from the party, out into the corridor.

 

She ripped her arm away from him once they were outside and growled out a flat, "What is your _problem_?"

 

The alcohol was messing with his brain as he struggled to get his words out. "You. Him." He let out a small groan and rubbed a hand down his face. "You shouldn't even be here, you're too young for him and too young to be drinking."

 

She raised her eyebrows, disbelief masking her face, "Are you serious right now? Jon invited me, Robb gave me beer, if they don't care why do you? And I'm too young for who? Ned is my age, and in case you've forgotten, I'm not exactly eleven anymore!"

 

He was very clearly being reminded that she wasn't eleven now that he was standing so close to her, her lips were even plumped up in a pout that he couldn't stop staring at, they were very distracting. "You shouldn't-he's just taking advantage of you drinking! All he wants is to sleep with you!" he exclaimed.

 

She crossed her arms, which pushed her breasts up to where he could see cleavage in the dip of her shirt. He torn his eyes up to her face when she started speaking, her tone angry but contained, "Don't you dare! First of all, I can handle myself perfectly well, no one is going to take advantage of me! Second of all, who cares if that's all he wants, it's _none_ of _your_ business who I do or do not sleep with!"

 

"Of course it's my business!" He exploded, forgetting that they were trying to keep their voices down. "It's my business cause you shouldn't be kissing a clown like him! You should be kissing-." He cut himself off, eyes wide as he stared into her shocked face. He felt his face heat up and couldn't stop the following fragments to tumble out of his mouth, "I mean. That's not. I don't."

 

He never did get the right words out because Arya was reaching up to tug face down, he continued to ramble and they got closer, finally cut off when her lips met his. He melted a bit, hunched over and arms coming to rest on her waist. They kissed for a only a short period before pulling apart, Arya smiling shyly up at him as she spoke.

 

"You're an idiot, you know."

 

He grinned in return, "Yeah, I know."

 


	2. Arya's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterbeer Goggles from Arya's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2 guys, from Arya's POV, hope you all like it. (Especially queenargelladurrendon, who gave me the prompt in the first place)

Arya was so excited to finally be going to Hogwarts. She missed her brothers, Jon especially, terribly the last two years while they were away at school. Granted, she did enjoy not seeing Sansa much last year but she knew she’d be able to avoid her at school at least. After she got on the train she walked until she found a cabin filled with what looked like kids her age. She had wanted to sit with Jon and Robb and their friends but they wanted her to try and make friends her own age before the sorting made her think differently of people.

She entered the cabin and sat across from a fat boy already munching on a cauldron cake. He looked up at her and she made an attempt to smile, at his reaction she thought maybe it just looked like she bared her teeth at him. Either out of fear or friendliness he reached into his bag and pulled out another cake and handed it to her, speaking around his mouthful, “I’m Hot Pie.”

She took a bite of her cake and raised an eyebrow at his apparent name, “I’m Arya, what’s your _real_ name?”

He raised one shoulder in return, “Doesn’t matter, ever-one always calls me Hot Pie.”

“But why?” she mused, it was such an odd name.

This brought out a grin, and she could see a crumb where it had stuck between his teeth. “’Cause I make the best pies you ever had!” He exclaimed, “I can’t wait ta see all the food this place has, I hope they let us have access to the kitchen, if so I’ll make ya a pie like none you’ve seen before.”

She laughed, she already liked this kid, he was odd, but considering the looks he was receiving from the others in the cabin they didn’t want to engage him in conversation, so that automatically made her want to befriend him. “They have amazing food, at least that’s what my brothers say, the feast tonight is supposed to be amazing, food overflowing the tables!” She leaned forward towards him in her excitement.

Hot Pie suddenly looked nervous, eyes downcast, he mumbled, “Yer brothers? So you come from a magical family?”

She didn’t understand his reaction, but answered the question anyway. “Yeah, both my parents are magic, and so far all my siblings are, we don’t know yet for baby Rickon, he’s like five so they think some signs should start showing soon enough. Why? What about you?” He glanced over at the other people in the cabin, and she followed his gaze to see a very snobby looking girl smirk and lean toward her friend to whisper in her ear. She frowned, “You know it’s ok if you’re not from a magical family, we’re all starting at the same place, I don’t know any spells or anything.”

He looked up at that and smiled, “I don’t know if I come from a magical family or not, not knowing who yer parents are does that.” Despite his sad words he was looking happier, clearly relieved Arya didn’t care about his blood status. “But you know about Hogwarts then? Tell me everything.”

Arya spent the rest of the ride telling Hot Pie everything she could about Hogwarts and about the magical world in general. When they finally crossed the lake and entered the great hall she pointed excitedly at the ceiling and told him everything she knew about the enchantments there. As they passed through the hall she saw her brother’s sitting at the Gryffindor table and waved, seeing Jon elbow a large boy next to him and wave back at her. She was hoping she ended up there with them.

After she was placed into Gryffindor she elbowed her way onto the bench across from her brothers, and officially met Jon’s friend, Gendry. He had mentioned him in letters and over the summer but he was not what she expected. She couldn’t believe he was only two years older than her, he looked like he was already in his fifth year or something, the size of him.

Arya’s first year was just what she always wanted, she got to use magic and see the giant squid and sneak into the kitchens, with Hot Pie of course. She also got to hang out with her brothers, she was with them in the common room and ate lunch with them. Before she knew it she started counting Gendry as one of them, as he was always around too.

When her third year rolled around the seeker position opened up on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team. She went to try outs and was thrilled she got the position. She grew up flying and with Jon and Robb up in the air with her as keeper and chaser it was just like when they were at home. The team was amazing, working together seamlessly, she thought they had a great chance at the cup this year. She also got to watch Gendry up close now, and every time he connected with a bludger she couldn’t help but notice how strong he was. 

Once she noticed on the field, she couldn’t stop noticing off the field. Jon had started up with a red head named Ygritte, who Arya really liked, and because of it Gendry was often alone, so Arya took it upon herself to drag him to hang out with her and Hot Pie. It was during these meetings that she started to feel something more for Gendry. She used to think of him as one of her older brothers. But now she was getting to see how he acted without Jon around and she couldn’t resist developing a crush on him. She knew there was no way it would happen because she was only thirteen, and he fifteen, but she couldn’t deny that she liked looking at him. She contented with the fact that she was his good friend, for now.

Summer after her third year passed with a flurry of sun, family, and flying. When they finally passed through Platform 9¾ she hugged her parents and raced off toward the train. Hot Pie was just ambling on when she ran up to him, feeling so happy to be heading back that she gave him a hug.

Arya hurried down the cramped isle peeking into cabins trying to find Gendry, dragging Hot Pie along behind her. She finally spotted what could only be Gendry’s wide shoulders and slid open the door. “Gen-” The words halfway out her mouth got stuck in the throat as she took in the scene in front of her. It was Gendry all right, and sitting in his lap was a very pretty and very busty seventh year she recognized to be from Hufflepuff, but did not know the name of. She was giggling, one arm thrown over his shoulder and the other appeared to be on his chest. Gendry’s back was toward Arya so she was spared seeing his expression as he looked at a women who actually caught his eye. While she looked the girls eye’s glanced her way, and she leaned forward, curling into his side and she sent a smirk at Arya.

That grin was all she needed to slide the door shut, practically slamming it so it bounced slightly off the frame. She turned, marching passed a Hot Pie who only just caught up to her and barked, “Forget it, let’s just go find an empty cabin.”

Later when she stepped out to the isle to buy some candies the Hufflepuff seventh year was passing by. She smirked at Arya, and under the pretense of squeezing between people and the cart leaned toward her ear and whispered, “Why would he want a little girl like you when he could have me?” Arya recoiled, and slipped back to her cabin, snacks forgotten as she escaped the girls laughter.

She busied herself at the beginning of the year, with more time in the library and less time in the common room. She joined Hot Pie down in the kitchens instead of going to the great hall. It helped too that Jon and Ygritte were on a break, as Gendry was spending time with Jon instead of her and Hot Pie. She was able to go quite a while without him noticing she was avoiding him. She just didn’t want to see him when she knew there was no way she could be with him. If he’s interested in the type of girl she saw with on the train then she stood no chance.

It was harder to avoid him once he caught on, thankfully Hogwarts has an extensive hidden passage system that she took full advantage of. Her luck did eventually run out though, as she saw him charging down the front lawn toward where she sat next to the lake.

She hastily started packing up her things, he arrived just as she as putting her notes away. She stood up and tried to pass him when he stopped her.

“Hey,” he asked “what’s the deal? Why are you avoiding me?”

She couldn’t help the scowl that crossed her face, why did he even care? Didn’t he have better things to do like neck that girl. “Why do you even care?” she asked, “Don’t you have better things to do than hang around a _little girl_ like me?” Those words still pissed her off, only serving to remind her that he would never see her as anything other than a little sister type.

He looked confused, “What? Of course I care, you’re my friend.” The words only made her more mad, _friend_ , of course, that’s all she’d ever be.

“Oh don’t bother,” she spat, “you’re just like Jon, second you have someone pretty to suck face with you miss anything around you.” She ignored his sputtering as she started off toward the castle, but when he called after her she yelled back, “Ring all the bells you want Gendry! I don’t care!” Even though she did.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was maintaining a grudge. She continued to ignore him the rest of the year, she still had to play with him on the team and wanted to win, but thankfully as seeker she was mostly independent up in the air. She also didn’t want her brothers to question anything so she went back to sitting with them for meals, just making sure to sit far enough from Gendry. Over time she started sitting with other students her age so she saw much less of Gendry.

She liked to think she was moving on, and while she knew there were boys interested in her, she simply wasn’t interested in any of them. When her fifth year came around she found herself going to the inter-house party with Hot Pie. She was greeted warmly by Robb, who pressed a Butterbeer into her hands before gallivanting off to find his girlfriend. She then found herself talking to Ned Dayne, she knew he liked her, or at least that’s what Sansa told her, and while she liked him well enough she wasn’t interested in him that way.

Ned was just telling her a funny story from his first Herbology class when her shoulder was suddenly almost wrenched out of its’ socket as she was dragged towards the door. Once she recognized Gendry she moved with him until he stopped outside in the corridor.

She pulled her arm from his grip and practically growled at him, “What is your _problem_?”

He mumbled out a few words and she couldn’t help but notice the slight sway in his body, he had clearly been drinking longer than she. Finally he got himself together enough to ground out, “You shouldn’t even be here, you’re too young for him and too young to be drinking.” His words slurred slightly but still angered her.

Who did he think he was! Trying to tell her she was too young to drink when her own brothers invited her here. And hot was she too young to date someone her _own_ age, he made no sense. Disbelief crossed her face, “Are you serious right now? Jon invited me, Robb gave me beer, if they don’t care why do you? And I’m too young, for who? Ned is my age, and in case you’ve forgotten, I’m not exactly eleven anymore!”

His eyes had drifted down her face, fixed on her lips as he spoke, “You shouldn’t-he’s just taking advantage of you drinking! All he wants is to sleep with you!”

She could not believe him, they barely talked and now he acts like this, it was almost as it, no, couldn't be. “Don’t you dare! First of all, I can handle myself perfectly well, no one is going to take advantage of me! Second of all, who cares if that’s all he wants, it’s _none_ of _your_ business who I do or do not sleep with!” When she crossed her arms she saw his eye’s dip to stare at her chest before he lifted them up to her face again.

“Of course it’s my business!” His hands clenched and formed a fist, “It’s my business cause you shouldn’t be kissing a clown like him! You should be kissing-" he cut off, eyes widening. She had to hold back a grin as she saw the blush rise on his cheeks. If she was right, then not only did he care, he was _jealous_! “I mean. That’s not. I don’t”

She reached up, hands surrounding his neck and tugged him down, her lips cutting off his words. He gave into the kiss, arms coming to rest on her waist. They kissed only briefly before pulling apart, Arya couldn’t resist smiling up at him.

“You’re an idiot, you know.”

He grinned back down at her, “Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a part 2 for this in Arya's POV which hopefully shouldn't take me too long!


End file.
